The Bunny-Girl
A HORRIFYING-HELLO to all you Kiddies who have come HACK to my CASTLE FEAR I mean HERE heh-heh! It is I, CREEPS, your GHOST-HOST OF YELPING-YARNS. Welcome to EDITION 60 OF CREEPS CASTLE, and let's begin with a look into the woods at a monster known as... It was over in Ireland, back in 1897, that an old Irishman chopped some wood with his ax in the woods outside a cottage. He stopped chopping the pile of logs, as he heard the sounds of a girl screaming, yet it sounded more like an animal cawing like a crow at the same time. It came from deeper within the woods somewhere, and some birds fluttered and flew from some trees. The high-pitched cawing-noise that was like a girl screaming faded-away and it was more silent once again. "It hath awakened!" the elderly Irishman told himself. That night, the elderly Irishman saw a pair of glowing-yellow eyes glaring in a window of the cottage at him from outside in the darkened-woods. "Aye, it 'tis Thee Bunny-Girl, lassie!!" he said to a young girl standing by his side. "I am frightened, Grandpapa!" she gasped back to him. "No worries Lucy sweetheart aye" her grandfather assured her, putting his arm around her. Lucy's grandfather grabbed a bottle of Irish Whiskey from on a table and took a big swig of it. The shining-yellow eyes of The Bunny-Girl moved fast into the darkness. Lucy's grandfather walked out of his cottage with a lit-lantern and caught sight of The Bunny-Girl. Her face was that of a grey bunny's, and it resembled a mask. The thing had long black hair that was curly and wore a glowing-white dress. She had a white chin, throat and limbs. The monster's rabbit-eyes were now black instead of shining-yellow, and it made its high-pitched-cawing crow/screaming girl sound at Lucy's grandfather. It bounded at him, he screamed in horror, then moved out of the creature's way. It landed inside a shed and he slammed the door shut, latching it. Lucy's grandfather heard the monster continue to make its sound within the shed and he made his way back to his cottage when a teenage bully appeared within the light of his lantern just then. "Oh, Thomas, good evenin' laddie" Lucy's grandfather told him. "Why, good evenin', Mr. O'Riley sir!" the bully chimed back to him. "I beg of ye, please do not cause any harm to me Granddaughter Lucy!" Mr. O'Riley begged Thomas. Thomas took off in the night then and Mr. O'Riley went back into his cottage then. Lucy was in a bed sleeping in an upstairs-room and the bully climbed up a ladder to the room's window outside. Thomas quietly got into the room and aimed a gun towards Lucy as she slept. Suddenly, Mr. O'Riley came into the room and gasped at the bully. "Stop, Thomas!" he pleaded quietly with him. The bully fired his gun at him, but missed. Mr. O'Riley ran as fast as he could outside, as the bully pursued him. Mr. O'Riley saw the shed, hearing the female monster bmake her cawing crow/screaming girl sound once more. Thomas got outside and didn't see Mr. O'Riley. "Aye, I am over here in me shed, Thomas" the voice of Mr. O'Riley called out to him. "Ye have made a great mistake sir aye!" Thomas replied and got to the shed, going inside. Mr. O'Riley slammed the door of the shed shut, latching it. In the shed, The Bunny-Girl attacked the teenage bully, biting his neck in the moonlight, as its eyes shined-yellow once more. Thomas shot off off his gun, but missed the monster as he screamed in horror. The Bunny-Girl tore into his neck with her sharpened-fangs, making her cawing crow/screaming girl sound, going wild. As the screams of Thomas died down, Lucy joined Mr. O'Riley by the shed. "Grandpapa, are ye alright?" she wondered of him, asking. "Oh, yes, Lucy me Granddaughter. I am quite alright now sweet lass!" he assured her. He unlocked and opened the shed-door, and the monster raced out of the shed, with a human skull in its hands. As Mr. O'Riley shined his lantern on The Bunny-Girl, he and Lucy saw it having a drum around it by the foliage, as it dropped the skull. Its eyes were now black and it played the drum with drumsticks made from bones from Thomas. Then it hopped deeper into the forest and was gone. Hee-Hee-Hee, well, I guess that was quite a TAIL...BUNNY TAIL that is! With Ol' Mr. Riley's plan to protect Lucy, I almost SHED A FEAR...especially when Thomas got trapped in one aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! In the end there, The Bunny-Girl had to HOP TO IT being caught in the LANTERN-FRIGHT ha-ha-ha.